Secrets bring us together
by xoxoAlwaysBeingMe
Summary: when there s a couple a new kids at rosewood the little liars thought it was no big deal but when miss Hanna gets crush on the dorky one name Stiles who along with his friends has a couple of secrets of their own it became a very big one especially when A gets involved (kind of AU Erica and Isaac are cousins in this).
1. Chapter 1

Secrets bring us together.

Summary – when there`s a couple a new kids at rosewood the little liars thought it was no big deal but when miss Hanna gets crush on the dorky one name Stiles who along with his friends has a couple of secrets of their own it became a very big one especially when A gets involved (kind of AU Erica and Isaac are cousins in this).

Chapter one

"_I hear there`s a couple of new kids today"_ Emily Fields said as she stood next to her three best friends Aria Montgomery ,Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin _"why I have a feeling there will be a cute guy in the group perfect for me to have rebound with" _Hanna leaned against the lockers _" and then A will mess it up like she always does"_ Hanna whispered as she looked to the ground _"Hanna as much fun as it to blame A ,A was not the reason Caleb is a jerk who cheated that is all him"_ Aria said forcefully as she tried to make the blonde better about her break up with Caleb Rivers that happened a little over a month ago.

"_you`re right but still even if I went to date one of the new kids if there`s a chance there`s a guy in the group A would still find a way to make it a living hell" _Hanna sighed as she pushed herself off the lockers _"hey at lease I won`t be the only one single"_ Aria wrapped her arm around Hanna and leaned her head against Hanna`s shoulder _"take your pick" _Spencer leaned into Hanna from the other side and whispered in her ear as gasps and whispers filled the halls.

Both Hanna and Aria looked up just in time to see three boys and a girl walking down the hall _"damn"_ Hanna looked at Mona the source it came from who looked at the four girls from the other side of the hall and mouthed to Aria and Hanna the same words Spencer had said only adding the word ladies at the end.

After the fire that the three of the four girls had been in with Mona they had somewhat formed a friendship with each other though the girls still made sure to watch out for her as they didn`t fully trust her.

Just as the new students walked by the girls Aria took Hanna`s hand holding on to her hand tightly and looked at other girls _"let`s go to class"_ she said as her and Hanna took off to class with Spencer and Emily behind them (Aria and Hanna having music class together, Spencer taking Honors history and Emily having a swim meet).

As Hanna and Aria walked into the classroom they notice the new kids in it sitting at one of the tables that were seated in a circle _"Mrs. Marin and Montgomery"_ their teacher Mr Copper said _"Mr Copper" _the girls quickly found their sits sitting next to each other as the rest of the students piled in _"alright kids please meet our new students Scott McCall "_ he said point to a dark curly haired boy before going on to the next _"Stiles Stilinski "_he pointed to a brown haired buzz cut boy _"Isaac Lahey"_ he then pointed to another curly haired boy who`s hair was lighter then Scott`s _"and finally we have Erica Lahey"_ he said pointing to the only girl of the new kids who had blonde hair and a bored look on her face.

"_alright now I`d like for you to get in a group of four which I will be choosing and to pick a song which you will perform Friday with your group"_ Mr Copper clapped his hands together _"first group Hanna Marin ,Aria Montgomery with "_ he scanned the room stopping at two boys _"with Stiles Stilinski and Isaac Lahey"_ he smiled at the boys _"go stand with your group boys " _he said looking over at the girls for them to stand up which they did.

Once all the groups were picked the four sat down _"um I`m Aria this is my best friend Hanna"_ Aria said as they sat across from the boys _"you already know our names so yeah what song"_ Isaac said rudely _"because we can by bon Jovi? "_ Hanna questioned none too pleased with the way Isaac acted _"you know Bon Jovi Barbie?"_ Isaac eyed Hanna _"just because it looks like she dress in Gucci does not mean she loves One direction ,The wanted or Austin Mahone she happens to like music like Olly mars ,Ed Sheeran ,Aerosmith ,Nickleback ,Buckcherry ,Black Veil Brides and All Time low if you must know" _Aria snapped at him for disrespecting Hanna making him lean back in his seat and smirk at her _"Alright we have a song who`s singing?"_ Stiles questioned _"Aria"_ Hanna quickly said making Aria glared at her _"what Aria you know you`re an amazing singer "_ Hanna smiled at her _"fine I'll do it only if you do"_ Aria stated _"fine"_ Hanna crossed her arms .

"_So what do we do_?" Isaac questioned _"you can go suck a peach"_ Aria stood up as the bell went off _"come on Han we should go find Em and Spencer"_ she faced Hanna as she waited for her _"wait Hanna , Aria" _Stiles ran after them _"yeah?"_ Hanna and Aria turned around to face him _"I`m sorry about Isaac he`s kind of cocky and doesn`t know when to lay off"_ he said "_it`s fine Stiles you shouldn't have to say for him, he should do it himself"_ Hanna smiled at him _"I know but he won`t do it so I thought I should" _Stiles grinned back at Hanna _"thanks it means a lot"_ Hanna placed her hand on his arm _"STILES!" _Scott called from the classroom doorway "_I`ve got to catch up with my friends so I`ll see you around "_He smiled before walking away.

"_He is so cute"_ Hanna looped arms with Aria leaning her head on her shoulder _"does this mean you`re over Caleb?"_ Aria giggled with a hopeful smile _"totally"_ she sighed in happiness thinking of Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets bring us together.

Summary – when there`s a couple a new kids at rosewood the little liars thought it was no big deal but when miss Hanna gets crush on the dorky one name Stiles who along with his friends has a couple of secrets of their own it became a very big one especially when A gets involved (kind of AU Erica and Isaac are cousins in this).

Reply to Victoria131 mainly Hanna and Stiles as the couple but I`m also thinking about adding Isaac and Aria as well as Spencer and Derek not sure about Spencer and Derek though.

Chapter two

"_I swear to god once I found out who the hell this A person is I`m going to rip them to sheds "_Derek Hale threw one of the new kitchen chairs at the cream coloured wall of the new place in Rosewood that he bought for everyone to stay in .

A little over a month ago the group of five of Bacon Hill had started getting texts by someone called A giving them threats slowly but surely they had gotten worse one by one there was only one text that wasn't too bad and that was the last one they had gotten telling them to come a little town called Rosewood when the texts first came in Derek being the first one to get them he had shoved them and pushed them to the side not doing the first one but he soon realize that he should have done it after A lefted a video of him turning into a wolf with a sticky note telling him that whoever he or she was could get more dirt on him and his little friends if they didn't do as A says .

Derek quickly found out that Scott, Erica, Isaac and Stiles were also getting texts from A though for the life of him he couldn't understand why or what A has on Stiles to blackmail him with.

_After all he`s a dork and the chief of police`s son what did he have to hide_ Derek thought _oh yeah he knows a group of wolfs_ Derek mentally rolled his eyes.

"_Derek you need to calm down it`s not so bad here "_Stiles said rolling his eyes _"of course you`d say that you have a thing for miss Barbie "_Isaac leaned up against the wall crossing his arms _"so that`s why you`ve been smiling?"_ Derek`s eyebrows raised in wonder making Stiles look away _"maybe at least she`s not a bitch or 40 percent evil "_he quickly jumped to defending her which was ruined by his sarcasm _"or 50 or 60 "_he continued making Erica roll her eyes _"hey leave him alone he shouldn`t have to deal with you guys running your mouths about him or __**Hanna**__"_ she corrected Isaac.

"_thank you Erica at leases someone has feelings unlike someone cough Derek cough_" Stiles rolled his eyes when A had started their tricks on them Stiles, Erica and Scott had gotten close she was the sister that they never had and they were her brothers that she never had so in a way they had something to be thankful for but then again A was a crazy S.O.B. so they`d never say that out loud.

Derek`s phone beeped making him groan "_great another thing A wants us to do"_ he mumbled "_what`s A got for us now"_ Scott wondered out loud _"does it really matter all that matters is that fact that this A dude or chick has serious problems if their wasting their time with us"_ Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"_for once I have to agree with stiles they do have serious problems but we can`t stop them if we try then A`s just going to come after us faster and harder"_ Derek looked at each of them _"now do you want to know what they said or not"_ he questioned _"whatever"_ Erica looked down at the ground before Derek read the text.

"_Great anyone else think we`re just going to get murdered when going to the middle of nowhere?"_ Isaac said sarcastically making Erica punch him in the arm _"no you`re not but the rest of us have the brains not to say it out loud"_ Stiles stood up _"well let`s get this over and done with I`d like to get my death done quickly"_ Stiles said as the others stood up.

The five of them climbed into the brand new suv that they had bought to fit them all into and started driving towards the location that A wanted them at .Parking the suv at the side of the road they jumped out and started walking down a dirt road "_again going to get killed in the middle of nowhere"_ Isaac mumbled _"shut up Isaac or I swear to god I`m going to kick you in the nuts so hard your future kids will feel it" _Erica threaten.

"_Oww" _Scott cried as he fell to the ground tripping over a twig _"seriously Scott? You seriously tripped over a twig?"_ Derek and Stiles both questioned as they picked Scott off of the ground _"oh shut it ,Stiles you`ve tripped over things for less"_ Scott brushed off the dirt off his jeans _"will the three of you just shut it, I want to get this thing done already"_ Erica rolled her eyes.

The group of five walked just a little bit more coming to a stop when they heard voices _"why is A always targeting us?"_ a female`s voice questioned _"because we`re unlucky?_ "another female`s voice answered making it out as a question the two voices sounded familiar _"Hanna, Aria?"_ Stiles whispered making the other four`s head snap towards him just as his phone vibrated in his pocket against his leg.

He pulled it out and read the text _"expose yourselves to them -A"_ he showed the text to the others who nodded. They walked towards the voices and stopped when they noticed three other girls with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets bring us together.

Summary – when there`s a couple a new kids at rosewood the little liars thought it was no big deal but when miss Hanna gets crush on the dorky one name Stiles who along with his friends has a couple of secrets of their own it became a very big one especially when A gets involved (kind of AU Erica and Isaac are cousins in this).

Chapter Three.

"_Why is A always targeting us_?" Hanna questioned as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep the chilly spring air from picking at her _"because we`re unlucky?"_ Aria replied as she stood beside Hanna.

"_What was that?"_ Emily questioned in a panic as the sounds of twigs breaking and leafs cracked started _"mm girls we`re not alone"_ Mona said pointing behind Spencer .The girls snapped their heads in the direction _"oh god it`s you"_ Aria sneered _"nice to see you again too mamma bear"_ Isaac crossed his arms and smirked at Aria _"mamma bear how original"_ Aria mocked him.

"_Hmm hello back to matters at hand, how much did you hear?"_ Spencer questioned as she looked over the other four newcomers as her mother called them her eyes stopped at Derek`s tall and rough looking figure _"enough to know that you`ve also been targeted by that crazy bitch A_" Derek tilted his head to the side looking over Spencer before moving on to the other girls then back at Spencer _"how do you know about A?"_ Emily wondered _"same way as you that insane freak has been after us for a month now"_ Erica answered.

"_A month?"_ both Emily and Mona repeated _"are you just going to say everything I say after I`ve said it?"_ Erica questioned making both girls shake their heads no _"good, because I __**hate**__ when people do that"_ Erica said adding some edge to her voice when saying the word hate.

Hanna looked down at the ground then back up again _"wait as far as we know A goes after people who have secrets that are mostly bad ,whats yours?"_ she questioned looking at them _"and why should we tell you Barbie?"_ Isaac rolled his eyes and smirked smugly. Aria stepped closer towards him _"I am this close to wiping that smug little cocky ass smirk off your stupid ass face ,call Hanna a name again and just watch what I`ll do"_ Aria threaten _"you`re just a little spit fire aren't you?"_ Isaac smirked bigger before going on _"it`s hot"._

"_not in any life time"_ Aria smirked as she watched Isaac`s own fall while Hanna`s phone went off letting her know of a new text.

"_guys it`s from A"_ Hanna looked at everyone _"what`s it say?"_ Scott questioned before Hanna handed her Iphone over to him _"might as well spill your pretty little guts out with me around you`ll be the best of friends" _Scott started to read out loud before Stiles took the phone _"maybe even more –A"_ Stiles looked at everyone as he handed back Hanna her phone _"who knew A was a fan girl at heart?"_ Mona said blankly.

"_fine we`ll spill"_ Spencer said crossing her arms _"we almost blinded a girl me, Hanna, Aria and Emily that`s the reason we believe that A is after us, mostly the reason why we won`t go to the cops and we`re still A`s play things"_ Spencer took a breath _"what about you?"_ Derek questioned Mona _"I was a part of the A team because I felt that Aria ,Emily and Spencer were taking Hanna away ,Hanna`s my best friend so I guess I got jealous but for some reason now A started sending me texts "_ Mona said _"if you were a part of this so called A team how do we know you`re not now"_ Isaac questioned _"we think the same thing but at the moment we don`t have space nor time to worry about Mona" _Emily answered .

"_I guess the reason why A`s after Stiles is because he knows our secret"_ Derek suggested.

"_what`s your secret?"_ Aria questioned her tone soft.

Derek stared at the girls in front of them and squared his shoulders back and sighing he ran his hands over his face _"we`re werewolves"_ he said not beating around the bush _"what?"_ Spencer laughed out loud _"you`re kidding right you don`t honestly believe that we`ll believe that right"_ She said _"want me to bite you then we`ll find out just who`s lying?"_ Derek leaned his head to the other side.

"_what`s that got to do with anything_?" Emily wondered.

"_it`s got everything to do with it ,if you get bitten by a werewolf then you become one"_ Scott answered.

"_so you`re the only one who isn't a werewolf?"_ Hanna asked Stiles who nodded "_yup Derek was the first one who in return bite Scott who is my best friend he then went for Erica and Isaac " _Stiles explained _"there so now we all know each other`s secrets ,what I don`t get is why A in a way bought us together"_ Isaac said _"A always has a motive behind his or hers actions"_ Hanna spoke softly.

"_rather or not it`s good or bad you`ll never know until it happens" _Aria said leaning her hand onto Hanna`s shoulder _"so what now ?"_ Scott questions _"we do what we can to take down A ,like we that`s the girls and me have been doing"_ Spencer answers _"and we`ll help"_ Derek says earning nods from the others.

"_guess you gotta get used to the dirt bag Aria ,sorry"_ Hanna said as she looked shyly at Stiles who smiled shyly at her.

"_so long as he doesn't call me mamma bear or anything else that makes me want to hurt him I`ll be fine" _she said glaring at Isaac who smirked and winked at her.

"_eww"_ Aria mumbled .

"_oww"_ Isaac yelped as he rubbed the back of his head.

"_that`s what you get for creeping girls out after I`ve told you time and time again not too_" Erica smirked at Isaac making Aria smile at her _"oh I`m going to like you"_ Aria chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets bring us together

Summary – when there`s a couple a new kids at rosewood the little liars thought it was no big deal but when miss Hanna gets crush on the dorky one name Stiles who along with his friends has a couple of secrets of their own it became a very big one especially when A gets involved (kind of AU Erica and Isaac are cousins in this).

Chapter four "Beanies and giggles".

"_So why exactly does Derek hang around with you guys, I mean no offence but isn't he like collage age, shouldn't he have friends his own age?"_ Spencer said as she sat down beside Emily at a table during lunch.

After last night it was decided that they all would stick out and hang around each other. Hey everything`s safer in packs right? (nope) yeah that`s what Aria and Hanna thought it wasn't like being in group was safer after all when the fire happened they were in a group then but Aria and Hanna didn`t dare voice their opinions if anything within the few short but long minutes that they had all met last night it was clear that not only was Spencer stubborn but so was Derek (them being the ones who came up with the idea) and that they more than likely wouldn`t drop their idea.

"_Yeah but he comes in handy when you want to get drunk off your ass"_ Isaac snorted earning a punch in the arm from Erica _"oww stop with the abuse woman!"_ Isaac cried earning a snicker from his cousin and a snort from Aria _"aww poor baby "_Aria opened her water bottle pausing for a second to take a drink _"get over it"_ she smirked.

Sitting across from Hanna, Stiles couldn`t help but let his eyes wonder over her. He wasn't sure what it was being that he only met her yesterday but he could already feel a feeling building up in him as he watched her smile shyly every time she spoke to him .she wasn't like most girls it was obvious that she wasn't a size zero and he enjoyed the fact that she wasn't.

"_Grr history"_ Hanna moaned in annoyess playfully as the warning bell went off for everyone to get to class "_the teacher a bitch?"_ Isaac asked _"kind of, why?"_ Hanna answered _"because we, me, Erica and Isaac have that with you"_ Stiles said making Aria groan _"no not another class with him"_ she said pointing at Isaac.

Walking to their history class the girls walked ahead of Isaac and Stiles giggling together stopping and turning around Hanna skipped back and took off the purple beanie that was on top of Stiles head placing it on her own.

"_Sorry I have a thing for beanies and baseball caps"_ Hanna bite on her lower lip _"you don`t mind, do you?"_ she smiled shyly as she curled a lock in between her fingers.

"_N...no not at all"_ Stiles stuttered smiling a little as he did so.

Hanna smiled before turning around and running to join arms with Erica and Aria skipping off to their history class.

"_you`ve got it bad, bro"_ Isaac smirked at him as he tighten his grip on his backpack`s strap.

"_I do not!"_ Stiles`s mouth fell into an o shape. Walking into the class he took note that Erica, Aria and Hanna were quickly becoming close. _"So you admit that you have it just not bad"_ Isaac joked making Stiles look at him _"don`t make me smack you"_ Stiles mumbled.

Across the room Hanna looked at Stiles though her eyelashes "_you like Stiles"_ Erica sang jokingly _"ya I do"_ Hanna sighed _"but a guy like him would never like a girl like me"_ Hanna leaned her head against the desk closing her eyelids. _"A guy like Stiles?"_ Erica bit back a laugh _"honey believe it or not girls are not crawling all over him, so you have a fair shoot" _Erica placed her hand on Hanna`s back sharing a smile with Aria.

"_They`re not?"_ Hanna questioned leaning her head up to sneak a glance at Stiles before turning to Erica _"No"_ Erica laugh _"I mean I totally get why you think they would, I mean he`s funny 99 percent of the time but most girls just don`t find him cute, they look over past him and go straight to Scott, Derek or Isaac" _Erica assured her.

"_Is it mean or sad how I`m happy by this piece of information"_ Hanna wondered out loud.

"_Nope"_ Erica laughed.

"_Not in the less bit"_ Aria smiled at one of her best friends.

Walking up to the girls, Stiles sat in front of Hanna while Isaac sat in front of Aria _"so ladies what are we talking about?"_ Isaac questioned the girls "_nothing"_ the girls said together before laughing as the teacher walked in.

"_Alright class, please settle down"_ the teacher said as she wrote down the date on the bored keeping the boys from speaking to the girls anymore.

Chapter four "Beanies and giggles".

Author`s note –short chapter I am aware but I kind of just wanted to show some of them bonding so this is what came out of it .,also I`m aware that the other chapters have no names please cut me some slack for that if it bothers you at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets bring us together

Summary – when there`s a couple a new kids at rosewood the little liars thought it was no big deal but when miss Hanna gets crush on the dorky one name Stiles who along with his friends has a couple of secrets of their own it became a very big one especially when A gets involved (kind of AU Erica and Isaac are cousins in this).

Chapter five "the shebang".

"_Remind me again why I agreed to this?"_ Hanna moaned as she sat in the backseat of the suv that had Derek in the driver's seat and Stiles in the passager seat.

Four days had passed since everyone agreed to work together to get rid of A and three days had passed since Erica pretty much told Hanna that Stiles was currently single and would be for awhile as long as he hang around Scott ,Derek and Isaac.

"_Because you want to get rid of A just as much as we do"_ Derek lightly reminded her.

Derek had found that Hanna reminded him of his little sister Cora a lot .The sweet when she wants to be and evil when she wanted to prove a point but also somewhat clueless is what made Derek think of his sister not that he thought that either girls were stupid or an evil mastermind he knew they weren't if anything he was just happy to have something, someone to remind him of her.

"_looks like they finally choose to leave"_ Stiles mumbled as he watched the person they had followed pull out of the building`s parking lot.

"_What is that building?"_ Hanna wondered as her eyes narrowed to see the building`s sign _"what do you think this building is use for?" _Derek questioned.

"_It`s a milk store" _Stiles mumbled.

"_What would A want or do with a milk store"_ Derek wondered out loud.

"_Why don`t we find out?"_ Hanna said before going to open the car door.

"_Are you insane Hanna? ,what if they were just picking up some Milk?"_ Stiles looked at her.

Hanna didn't up the door and just looked at him _"that`s why I`ll keep the worker distracted ,Derek will go find the type and you`ll stay in the car just in case we need to run ,all milk stores have video cameras ,we just need to find where they keep them "_ Hanna explained her plan.

"_good enough plan so let`s go"_ Derek mumbled getting out of the car _"wait I`ll go in first and then you "_Hanna said before getting out of the car.

Hanna walked into the small but large milk store seeing a male cashier with brown shaggy hair and who looked to be her age, she walked up over to the ice cream freezer and picked out a drum stick before going over to the counter .

Hanna placed the ice cream on the counter top and reached for her money in the back pocket as the cashier ringed the ice cream up _"that will be 2.50"_ he said .Hanna looked at him flashing a flirty smile _"here you go"_ Hanna handed him a 20 dollar bill.

Hanna leaned against the counter still smiling as she pushed her boobs up _"I`m Hanna"_ she said as the cashier got distracted _"I`m Nolan"_ he said handing her the left over money that was owed.

From the edge of her eyes she could see Derek start to walk in not bothering to hide himself .he walked over to the cookie isle .seeing in the mirror hang up in the top corner of the store that Derek was turning his head every couple of minutes to see if the cashier was looking at him, Hanna rolled her eyes before reaching over and bring the cashier into a lip lock.

Hanna watched Derek run back to the doors in the back trying each door until he found the right room. Hanna felt Nolan put his tongue in her mouth, if Hanna was completely honest the guy himself, he was kind of good looking (key word: kind of) but not enough to rival Stiles and to top it off he was the world`s worst kisser .he was sloppy and not to mention he tasted like throw up with a hint of mint.

Hanna felt on a tap on her back which made her pull away and turn around to face a angry Derek _"what the hell Hanna ?, I`m sitting in the car waiting for my girlfriend for like ten minutes only to come and check on her to find her making out with the cashier?!"_ Derek grabbed a hold of her arm lightly and pulled her out of the store.

"_Did you get the tape?"_ Hanna questioned once they were in the car and on the road.

Derek smirked _"yup, did you enjoy kissing the cashier?"_ he chuckled.

"_Shut up "_Hanna moaned falling back against the seat.

Stiles drove them back in silence dropping Derek off first before driving to Hanna`s _"you okay?, you`re kind of being quite "_Hanna asked once Stiles pulled in front of her house _"oh I`m find you know aside from the fact that you KISSED the cashier!"_ Stiles hit his hand against the steering wheel _"okay first off I did it to distract the cashier and second off why are you so mad?"_ Hanna asked _"oh just to distract him"_ Stiles repeated _"why are you mad?"_ Hanna asked again _"because I like you Hanna, alright I __**freaking**__ like you "_Stiles yelled a little at the end.

Hanna smiled at him _"I like you too stiles a lot "_she admitted before leaning over and kissing him.

Kissing Stiles she couldn't help but notice the difference between this kiss and the one with the cashier , kissing Stiles it wasn't sloppy and it tasted like strawberries she also felt sparks when kissing him fireworks the whole shebang.

Chapter five "the shebang"

I know it`s crap but review?, oh and the guy I pictured as the cashier Nolan is Kieran Culkin aka Fuller the cousin that wets the bed in home alone one and two (their Christmas movies lol )also known as the one who plays Kevin`s real life brother lol if you have no idea what I`m talking about then feel free to either check out those movies (if you love Christmas) or mock me whatever you choose doesn't matter.


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets bring us together

Summary – when there`s a couple a new kids at rosewood the little liars thought it was no big deal but when miss Hanna gets crush on the dorky one name Stiles who along with his friends has a couple of secrets of their own it became a very big one especially when A gets involved (kind of AU Erica and Isaac are cousins in this).

Chapter six

"_That two faced lying ass punk,won`t know what the hell hit him" _Erica said to Hanna as she held up the now empty can of blue spray paint _"you`re right he won`t but can we please leave now if we get caught and my dad finds out he won`t be happy ,he`ll be even madder because of everything with my mom added on to this"_ Hanna whispered to Erica.

It had been a little over two weeks since Hanna`s kiss with Stiles that had made them boyfriend and girlfriend despite not having gone out on a first date and a week since Hanna`s mom Ashley had been put in jail for something she didn`t do., It was also a week since Aria`s little brother Mike`s friend had told everyone that they slept together which had made Erica mad ,she had grown close to the girl despite not knowing her for long and she knew that Hanna would be mad to so she waited until Hanna returned back to the school to do anything about it.

"_Okay you`re right plus the boys will kill us to if they find out what we did"_ Erica said as she joined arms with Hanna and they quickly lefted the building only to spot the three smirking boys in the parking lot _"well, well, well what do we have here boys?"_ Isaac smirked as he sat on top of Hanna`s car _"how you know we were here?"_ Hanna wondered out loud making Stiles smirk _"Scotty boy, over here heard Miss Erica sneaking out this morning he then woke me and Isaac up and we followed her to your house before here"_ he explained.

Hanna`s mouth fell into an O shape in realization before she nodded her head, her eyes then narrowed when she noticed Isaac sitting on her car _"hey get your filthy ass off my car!"_ she snapped at him making him roll his eyes _"how about you tell us where you`ve been hiding this past week then I`ll get off" _his eyebrow raised at her.

"_Okay you`re seriously telling me none of the girls told you where I`ve been?" _Hanna wondered it wasn't like the girls to keep important things like this to themselves _"oh no they did, I just didn`t wanted to believe anything till I heard it from you"_ Stiles quickly said hoping not to offend his girlfriend of two weeks.

Hanna smiled a little as she bit her bottom lip _"well thank you for the luxury but it`s true my mom was arrested but what isn't true is the fact that she did it,she didn`t that I promise you" _Hanna looked down at the ground until she felt her chin being brought up making her meet the eyes of her Stiles who smiled softly at her _"hey we`re not going to judge you alright? , with A around it`s more than likely he or she set your mom up for this"_ Stiles kissed Hanna`s forehead making Erica and Scott smile at the couple while Isaac rolled his eyes and smirked at them.

"_Stiles is right we`re not going judge you ,we judge you we`d be judging ourselves as well"_ Isaac looked down and played with his hands not noticing the small brunette walking up to them "_hey guys what`s up?"_ Aria questioned her semi new group of friends smiling at them.

"_Just telling Hanna that we`re not going to judge her for something A set up"_ Isaac said quietly as he looked up at Aria.

Aria raised her eyebrow at him making him look at her with confusion _"what, what I say?"_ he wondered out loud _"you just called Hanna, Hanna no stupid mean hurtful nicknames, just Hanna"_ she said softly making him shrug _"aa I guess she`s worn on me"_ he said sneaking a look at the happy couple who were still in each other`s embrace.

Aria playfully titled her head to the side and smiled _"mmm maybe you`re not so bad as I thought you were"_ she said before going over and plopping up on to Hanna`s car beside Isaac.

Chapter six

Alright guys so in one of the last reviews I got for the last chapter I had gotten a complaint about how often I update first and foremost I just wanted to say that if how often I update bothers you then I`m sorry and I don`t wanna be the kind of person who says "hey the reason why I haven't update is because I have a life" because quite frankly I find it kind of rude but it`s true in a way I do in fact have a live ,I know ,I know it`s kind of hard to believe but it is I`ve been busy I`ve had plans (going shopping and to the movies with my mom and friend as a way to distract said friend because of the fact that her boyfriend is out of the country visiting his dad). Not only that but I get writers block sometimes and it takes a while for me to write so if it bothers you then I`m sorry again and I`ll try my best to fix this problem. now another thing that`s kind of got to do with the same thing ,there is a huge chance that I won`t be updating this story in the month of August or any of my other stories for that matter (well okay I`ll be updating holding on to something but only because I already have it planned and written out I just need to type it up ,oh and because it`s the last chapter of it) and that is because I`ll be getting things ready for school (buying the school things I need ,getting my hair cut for the first time at a salon(I`m doing this on Saturday and I`m getting layers yay!) also getting everything ready) because I`m going to a new school starting on the 3rd of September (because my old high school shut down) and I just need to focus on that for the time being so I thought I`d let you know please don`t hate me!.

So yeah that`s it guys! Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Secrets bring us together

Summary – when there`s a couple a new kids at rosewood the little liars thought it was no big deal but when miss Hanna gets crush on the dorky one name Stiles who along with his friends has a couple of secrets of their own it became a very big one especially when A gets involved (kind of AU Erica and Isaac are cousins in this).

Chapter Seven.

"_Stiles!" _Hanna Marin yelled at her boyfriend Stiles Stilinski as she ran across the school parking lot towards him, turning around Stiles noticed the big bright smile on her pretty pale face .Once Hanna had gotten across the parking lot towards her boyfriend she jumped up into his arms kissing him hard on the mouth while wrapping her arms around his neck as he slipped one arm around her back and his other hand into her blonde locks.

As the pair kissed somebody cleared their throats from behind them _"um a little bit too much PDA, don't ya guys think?"_ Spencer said making the two pulled away to notice her ,Aria ,Emily ,Erica ,Isaac and Scott all standing there wearing different expressions on their faces (Emily ,Scott ,Spencer and Aria were smiling while Erica and Isaac whispered the words get it in Stiles as they danced jokingly making Stiles turn red) .

"_hey it's all on her Spence she's the one jumping me not the other way around"_ Stiles joked making Hanna giggle before rolling her eyes _"I'm happy so sue me" _she said her voice filled excitement and happiness .

"_What's got you so happy Han?"_ Isaac asked the blonde who smiled brighter _"my mom was cleared of all charges "_Hanna all but screamed at the boy who was slowly becoming like a brother to her. A week had passed since Hanna and Erica had sprayed the punk liar's locker and since Hanna and Isaac had warmed up to each other a lot more as well as Aria and him getting a lot closer .they had also found out that Cee-Cee Drake had something to do with being red coat.

"_That's great Hanna!"_ the four girls said before bringing her into a group hug while the boys just smiled.

"_Guys"_ Derek's voice came from behind them, it sounded like it was rough and it sounded like he hadn't slept in days which who knew maybe he actually hadn't had sleep in days _"Derek?, wow you look like shit" _Aria commented making Emily roll her eyes as well as Spencer and the others _"shut up Aria"_ Emily said in time with the others "_we have a problem, it's -A"_ Derek announced not commenting on Aria's comment.

Not wasting anytime the group got into their cars and headed to the Hale-McCall-Lahey-Stilinski household once they got out of the cars and headed into the house they gathered around the living room table were a box was seated _"I tried opening it but it wouldn't move"_ Derek stated _"here let me try"_ Spencer said pushing the werewolf out of the way.

After one try Spencer had it open leaving Derek staring at her with his mouth open and his eyes wide _"a saw really?"_ Emily said as her eyebrows narrowed _"wow this bitch just keeps getting more messed up by the day"_ Erica commented _"how the hell did she get?"_ Derek wondered out loud making Spencer place her hands on her hips and smirk _"three years at magic camp, that's how"_ she gloated.

"_Guys there's writing on the saw"_ Scott announced making Erica come over and read it out loud.

"_What the hell does that even mean?"_ Isaac asked to no one in general making Aria stare at Stiles and Spencer _"why are you looking at us like that for?"_ Stiles said warily _"I'm leaving this one up to you guys, Spence you went to magic camp and Stiles I have a feeling we're going to need you on the laptop"_ she commented as Hanna rolled her eyes before her and Derek closed up the box that came and decided to try opening it on their own as Stiles and Spencer went to work.

After a number of times trying to open the box and listening to Spencer go on about magic and Criss Angel, Hanna snapped and turned around to stare at the girl _"SPENCE!, ya mind knocking it off with all of the magic and Criss Angel talk, my brain is starting to hurt"_ she rubbed her temples for a dramatic effect making Stiles glace up from the laptop to look at her with a small smile on his face.

Spencer rolled her eyes and looked at the laptop "_click on that one"_ Spencer said noticing a picture and pointing at it ,Stiles clicked on it and read it off to everyone _"well then I guess we're off to Ravenswood"_ Derek said grabbing his car keys .

After about an hour's drive the group was standing in the middle of a crowed park watching a guy in face paint doing a "magic" show, the man doing the magic show noticed the fairly large group and walked up to Aria who stood in the middle as he did so Aria's face slowly became somewhat fazed and a little bit warily, it had became even more warily when the man try to get her to come into the big box that was on the stage.

"_take her ,she loves magic"_ Aria said pushing Spencer who stood off to the side of her towards the man as Hanna who stood behind of her squeezed Stiles's hand as he pulled her under his arm and Isaac came closer to the brunette .

The man pointed his finger at Spencer before he pointed at Aria and shaked his head no, Spencer whispered over to her that she knew how the trick work and that she'd be fine. Giving up Aria sighed before slowly making her way towards the stage while doing so she looked back at the others, her eyes linger on Isaac a little longer then everyone else.

Hanna watched as the man closed the book looking box that he put Aria in before he opened it again only for Aria to be nowhere in the box, he then closed it again before again reopening it this time with Aria in it _"see it wasn't that bad?"_ Hanna heard Spencer say to Aria as she looked around _"aa guys where's Emily?"_ she questioned once she noticed that the swimmer wasn't standing with the group anymore.

The group looked around the area searching the crowed for Emily for a moment or two before their phones beeped with a new text from _–A._

Chapter Seven.

Author's note – hey guys so I'm ending the chapter here, I'll try to update with another chapter soon but I make no promises. I also want to quickly say sorry for my rant and rave last chapter it was seriously uncalled for and I'll be the first to admit it so again I'm sorry. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter if so review and if you didn't and you have something cruel to say ,you can say it but I won't promise that I'll respond all too nicely too it but you know what I'll watch a clip of Noel Fisher (if anyone watches Shameless US then you all know who I'm talking about , that's right people I'm talking about Mickey lol honestly he smiles and it makes me smile he's just that gosh darn cute (plus he's Canadian like me sooo yeah )kind of like Dylan O'Brien xD) because he makes me happy so I'll end up being nice to you. Anyhow love you all! ,peace!.


End file.
